Vehicles have limited ability to accurately estimate their weights and the locations of their center of gravity. The weight of a vehicle and the location of its center of gravity may change throughout operation of the vehicle, such as when being reconfigured between an armored configuration and an unarmored configuration, or when loaded up with material, equipment, or passengers. The weight of a vehicle may be used to determine how heavily loaded the vehicle is, may have an impact on the terrains and locations over which the vehicle can travel (e.g., due to weight limits on bridges or other structures), and affects the performance of the vehicle (e.g., the response of a suspension system). The stability of a vehicle is determined in part by the location of its center of gravity, and information regarding the location of this center of gravity can be used to increase the stability of the vehicle.